Revenge
by Overlord Prime
Summary: The Trix Rabbit has had enough, and takes matters into his own hands. Rated R for excessive violence.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Down


    Revenge
    Chapter 1 - Falling Down
    ------------------------
    "Silly rabbit. Trix are for kids!"
    The rabbit slept. Or tried to.
    "Silly rabbit. Trix are for kids!"
    The hated words echoed through his brain, slowly stripping away his sanity.
    "Silly rabbit. Trix are for kids!"
    It had been like this for years. Over and over again.
    "Silly rabbit. Trix are for kids!"
    When asking nicely didn't work, he tried disguises. But somehow they
    always failed.
    "Silly rabbit. Trix are for kids!"
    It wasn't just the kids either. The stores wouldn't even sell to him.
    "Silly rabbit. Trix are for kids!"
    It's almost like there was invisible fine print next to his picture on the
    box (why WAS it on there anyway?) saying "DO NOT SELL TO THIS RABBIT!"
    "Silly rabbit. Trix are for kids!"
    Even offering insane sums of money, like $10 for a box still led to those
    hated words...
    "Silly rabbit. Trix are for kids!"
    The words echoed over and over in his brain, as they had for years.
    Eventually those words found their way onto the box, as if to mock him
    even more.
    "Silly rabbit. Trix are for kids!"
    "GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE
    IT ANYMORE!" The rabbit awoke with a start, causing his neighbor below
    to pound the ceiling with a broom.
    "Hey, shaddap up there fer chrissakes! It's 3 in the goddamned morning!"
    The rabbit seethed in his small studio apartment, breathing heavily and
    shaking with repressed rage and frustration. His voice became eerily
    lower, no longer the furious heat of emotional outburst, but the cold
    venom of hatred.
    "I WILL have my Trix. One. Way. Or. Another. If I have to KILL to
    get it." He began to cackle manically, as the last vestiges of sanity
    disintegrated. Then he walked out of his apartment, heading into the
    cold night...
    


	2. Chapter 2: First Strike


    Revenge
    Chapter 2 - First Strike
    ------------------------
    The rabbit stood alone in the cold, yet not freezing, night, outside his
    apartment complex. The air was slightly damp but by no means humid, as
    the recent rain had gotten most of the moisture out of the air. The
    sound of the occasional car driving down the wet street flavored the
    night. The rabbit began to walk. He walked the city streets in the late
    night. There was an odd peacefulness to it, as this wasn't an "active"
    part of the city. No bars, no nightlife, and not really a high crime
    area.
    The rabbit found himself at one of the few establishments open at that
    hour. A large gas station mini mart. He slowly entered.
    "Hey. If you're comin' in here to buy you know what, forget it! I ain't
    sellin' it to ya!"
    "You'll sell me what I want to buy, or else." The rabbit replied coldly.
    The clerk looked into the rabbit's eyes and was briefly unsettled by the
    new deranged look that was there.
    But only briefly, as his indignation over being threatened quickly
    overwhelmed his gut feeling. "Or else WHAT, you long eared, cotton
    tailed dickhead?"
    The rabbit slammed the box of Trix on the counter in front of the clerk.
    "Or else you'll regret it."
    "Look, I told you once, I told you a thousand times. I don't break the
    rules, I don't sell Trix to you. How many times till you get the
    message? Silly -"
    The rabbit got a murderous gleam in his eye as he shouted "DON'T you
    DARE finish that phrase. Do. You. Fucking. Hear. Me?"
    "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORE, ASSHOLE!" the clerk shouted back. "And
    don't EVER come back or I'll have you arrested for trespass! Oh and
    SILLY. RABBIT. TRIX. ARE. FOR. KIDS! He said this practically
    spitting in the rabbit's face.
    "FUCK YOU!" was the response as the rabbit suddenly grabbed the rack
    full of $1.99 80s butt rock cassettes and smashed it into the head of
    the clerk. The clerk hit the alarm button as he grabbed his baseball
    bat from under the counter. The rabbit's huge foot slammed into his
    face before he could bring it to bear. "All I ever wanted was to eat my
    favorite cereal! IS THAT TOO GODDAMNED MUCH TO ASK? IS IT?" screamed
    the rabbit as he pounded the clerk and wrested the bat from him.
    "you... fucking... psycho..." groaned the clerk. The rabbit slammed the
    clerk's back up against the counter, sending the soft pretzel machine
    clattering to the floor. The clerk felt some of his ribs crack and the
    fight went out of him. The rabbit picked up the bat and swung, smashing
    the cigarette case. "Who's silly now?" screamed the rabbit as he began
    smashing everything behind the counter including the cash register and
    the scratchoff ticket case.
    The clerk whimpered. The rabbit picked up the box of Trix. Just then
    the sound of police sirens was heard as a couple squad cars pulled into
    the gas station responding to the alarm...
    


End file.
